Distracted
by AnnoyingSword217
Summary: A birthday present for a friend. Full of butt grabbing, awkward blushing, and nosebleeds!


**Happy birthday, Hylianshadow86! This is your present! I hope you love it!**

**Oh... other people are reading this... Umm... Awkward. Hello! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Link could hear the screams of fear and feel the heat of the fires as he sprinted up the steps of Kakariko. In the distance Link could see a familiar figure of blue. He took off into the direction of the well and stopped at the bottom of the stairs when Sheik yelled at him.<p>

"Get back, Link!"

Never had the hero heard Sheik so desperate. The shear terror in his voice was enough to cause Link to panic. But the hero couldn't help but notice the way Sheik's suit stuck to him worse than usual. It had to be from sweat. His clothing clad body was glistening. Link's eyes roamed down his back.

Lower.

Lower.

Lower.

Until he was staring at Sheik's arse. His face reddened. The fabric left nothing to imagine. It conformed to Sheik's backside more so than it ever had before. Firm and rounded. It just looked so gropable. The anxiety seem to melt away as Link stared. Sheik seemed to sway lightly and Link couldn't stop images from coming into his mind. He wished those curved hips would shift side to side.

Link was so focused that the feel of blood running from his nose didn't register. Until Sheik turned around and Link got a view of something else. He flushed further and barely heard Sheik as he spoke.

"Hero! Are you okay?!"

Link caught the general worry in Sheik's voice, but before he could respond Sheik was being lifted up into the air by an invisible force. The Sheikah warrior was thrown behind Link and the hero rushed to him. He spun around, looking for Sheik's attacker. The plea for him to not do it from Sheik fell on deaf ears. The hero unsheathed his sword and looked about.

What felt like giant hands picked Link from the ground and slung him around. His screams filled the mountain village and Link lost the battle with consciousness as he was thrown to the ground with a sickening crack.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you're coming around..."<p>

Link sat up, ready to defend Sheik from anything. But his head swam and the hero slumped in Sheik's arms.

"Sh-Sheik, what happened?"

Sheik looked panicked.

"Link... A terrible thing has happened!" Link's stomach did a flip as his name was spoken. It always got to him.

"The evil shadow spirit has been released! Impa, the leader of Kakariko Village, had sealed the evil shadow spirit in the bottom of the well..." At this point, Sheik's features that Link could see visibly darkened.

"But the force of the evil spirit got so strong, the seal of the well broke, and it escaped into the world! I believe Impa has gone to the Shadow Temple to seal it again, but... she will be in danger without any help!" Sheik's voice was coming out very ragged now.

"Link! Impa is one of the six Sages. Destroy the evil shadow spirit and save Impa! There is an entrance to the Shadow Temple beneath the graveyard behind this village." A single tear worked itself through the grime on Sheik's upper face. Link was saddened by this. He had figured that Impa was important to Sheik.

"But you are in no condition to go as you are." Sheik stood up and grabbed Link's hand. Link was pulled to his feet, painfully, and his arm drapped over Sheik's shoulders. "Let's get you inside Impa's house."

It was slow goings, but Link was finally resting in a bed. Sheik was downstairs washing up and getting together supplies to tend to the hero.

"Hero?"

Link jumped a little. Sheik was at the top of the stairs. Link was surprised at how fast he cleaned himself up. The warrior was giving Link a helpless look. In his hands was a tray. It held bottles and rags. But among it all, Link could see a couple bowls of something.

"You scared me."

Link chuckled nervously.

"I apologize."

Sheik shuffled his feet and Link gasped at the shy gesture. Had Sheik ever done that before? Now that Link thought about it. Yes. Sheik did it often, but Link was always focused on his eyes. It was so cute!

"Are you going to come here or not? I swear I won't bite you. Much."

Link could see a blush running across the Sheikah's nose as his cowl slipped lower. Sheik walked over to the bed and set the tray down on it. Then fixed the cowl before grabbing up a bottle of blue potion and dumping a bit of it on a rag. Link cringed and then relaxed as the potion was applied to the massive bruising on his chest. It took affect and soothed his aching ribs.

"Thanks."

The hero's face split into a grin when Sheik shifted uncomfortably under his warm gaze.

"It is my pleasure to help the hero in his time of need."

Link's face dropped.

"Is that all I am to you? The hero. Not even your hero."

"I- Are you well, Link?"

Link saw that Sheik was trying to change the subject and just went with it.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Your nose was bleeding earlier. I thought perhaps the smoke got to you."

Link blushed. Caught.

"I... um... No. It has nothing to do with that."

Sheik would catch the 'nothing to do with that'. And he did.

"Then, may I inquire the reason?"

Link blushed a deep red and wrapped his arms around Sheik's waist. The warrior jumped, but Link's hold was like iron. The hero waited until Sheik stopped moving. He pulled him towards the bed. Sheik was now between Link's legs. Trapped as Link worked his hands down.

Small of back.

Over his hips.

Onto Sheik's arse.

"H-Hero?!"

Link squeezed it ever so lightly. Then licked his lips. It was better than he imagined. He was so intent on it that he didn't notice Sheik's whispered moan.

"Link..."

The hero pulled Sheik up into his lap. The Sheikah didn't seem to mind, so why not do more? Link settled Sheik's folded legs on either side of his body. He moved a hand to the warrior's back to hold him in place and brought the other up to trace the skin just above the cowl. When Sheik made no move to pull away, Link slipped the cloth from his face.

The hero took in the small, straight nose. Rounded, childlike jawline. High, but soft cheekbones. Blush trailing over his nose and onto his cheeks. Parted cupid bow lips that turned down at each end. And his slanted red eyes were shining. He was utterly adorable.

Link leaned forward slowly, enough time for Sheik to pull away. And when the harpist's eyes fluttered shut, the hero's stomach erupted into butterflies. Lips met and both gasped. Breath mingling together and Link knew what bliss was. But he wanted more. Sheik's mouth was open against his and Link licked at his lips. He was surprised when the other boy sighed into the kiss. It made him want to go further. Link's tongue slid past Sheik's lips and ran along his top teeth. Sheik pulled away and they both blushed at the string of saliva connecting them.

"Why?"

Sheik looked generally confused.

"Why what?"

Link started to move closer with the intent to pick back up where they left off. Sheik's taste was like an addiction. Sweet as the honeysuckle that bloomed near Link's childhood home, but rich as the Gerudo's desert wine. He needed his fill, but it would never be good enough.

"Link, stop."

Link's response was to kiss at the exposed skin of Sheik's neck.

"Please. Tell me."

The hero lifted his head and caught Sheik's apprehensive gaze.

"I want to touch you, Sheik."

Link brought his lips to the warrior's ear. His whispered words making the trained assassin falter.

"I want to love you."

Hyrule's hero cupped the Sheikah's face and connected their lips once again. A swipe of his tongue along the seam of the harpist's mouth was all it took to gain access. Link groaned at the hands that had slipped in the front of his tunic. He hadn't even noticed the belt being undone. He was too busy licking along a tongue that tasted like honey.

"Nnn. Sheik."

A light chuckle hit Link's ears. Sheik's fingers ran along the defined lines of the hero's muscles. He was melting under the hands that were soft as silk and barely saw the sun. Link fell backwards after Sheik ground down against him. His body giving out against the pleasure. Link grabbed blindly for the beautiful boy above him. Bringing the Sheikah down to, once again, claim his mouth.

"I love you."

Link shivered at the warm breath upon his lips.

"And I you. Oh, how I love you."

Sheik licked at his lips and eyed Link like a hunter after his prey. It cause the former Kokiri to shiver in anticipation. But he needed to answer Sheik's question. The one that started it all. The hero pecked at Sheik's moist lips before choosing his words carefully.

"I was distracted."

Sheik's eyebrows rose. Surprised that Link would want to stop what they were doing and obviously not convinced that being distracted was a good enough reason to have a nosebleed.

"Distracted by what?"

Link's hands moved down Sheik's back and gripped his arse. The Sheikah's eyes widened.

"M-My..."

Link nodded.

"The heat was making you sweat and the fabric of your suit stuck to you like a second skin. Well, more than usual. It... umm... Well. It was quite the turn on and before I knew it..."

He trailed off. More than embarrassed as he turned his face away. Sheik's hand came to rest on Link's cheek and he turned Link's head to face him again.

"So you lust for me."

Link nodded and then sat up. It caused their already close bodies to shift together and both had to take a moment to calm themselves. Trying hard to not increase the friction.

"I don't just lust for you, Sheik. I crave you. Your wonderful presence."

Link pulled Sheik into a tender embrace.

"Your cunning mind."

Here the Hylian kissed the Sheikah's forehead.

"Your devoted soul."

The hero kissed above each eye.

"And your beautiful body."

Link ran his hands down Sheik's back and back up to thread in his hair. The warrior's lips parted with a hushed gasp and the hero captured them. The Sheikah's arms wrapped around Link's neck. Neither wishing to stop. Link pulled away and flipped them. Hitting the tray off the bed and spilling the bowls across the floor.

Link pressed Sheik down into the bed. Then the hero attacked the Sheikah's neck. Kissing a trail down and biting on his way back up. He stopped at Sheik's pulse point and sucked.

"L-Link! That is going to leave a mark!"

Sheik grabbed at his neck.

"Who is going to see it besides me."

Link's expression turned serious at the prospect of someone else touching what he worked so hard to get.

"In fact..."

The Hylian could feel Sheik shiver. Link moved down and lifted the tabard. His hands were quick to find the seam in the suit. Two piece. Just like he thought. Goose bumps peppered Sheik's skin as it was exposed. Link leaned down and kissed Sheik's hip. Then he bit down, exciting a yelp from his lover. Because surely that is what they were.

"Wh-"

Sheik moaned as Link sucked on the bleeding flesh. Calloused fingers caressed the sensitive skin of harpist's chest after working the skin-tight shirt up. The hero was pleased at the responses he could get out of the smaller male. But it couldn't last.

"Sheik. I have to go."

Determined blue eyes stared up at saddened red.

"I know."

Link leaned up to kiss his love's cheek.

"I need to know the song, don't I?"

Sheik nodded and Link moved from his position over him to allow the Sheikah to get his harp. Sheik returned from downstairs and Link already had his ocarina out.

"This is the melody that will draw you into the infinite darkness that absorbs even time... Listen to this, the Nocturne of Shadow."

Link was mesmerized by Sheik's talent. His fingers flew over the strings like he knew nothing other than how to play it perfectly. The hero played through the part that would allow the magic to form and then simply listened to Sheik. The warrior opened his eyes and blushed. Link set down his ocarina and walked over to the man he would give his life for. Careful to avoid the spill. He blushed, realizing that they hadn't even noticed because the two males had been so distracted.

"Sheik."

The harpist looked up at his hero. Only to be kissed.

"The only thing I can do for you is teach you the melody that will lead you to the Shadow Temple... I feel so useless."

Link pulled the distraught boy to him. The harp dangling from one hand.

"You do so much more."

They pulled away and Sheik smiled.

"Let me take care of the village. I'm counting on you, Link."

The hero kissed the warrior before gathering his things and hugging his love one more time. He touched the mark on Sheik's hip and the Sheikah gasped at the sensation.

"That is a promise to come back to you safe and sound. I would hope you do the same. Just wait for me, Sheik. When I return, we can finish what we started."

Link winked at Sheik and stepped back. He paused with the ocarina at his lips.

"Don't worry. I will save Impa."

And he left to do just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Done! Butt grabbing! Awkward blushing! Nosebleeds! <strong>

**Well, Hylianshadow86, tell me you loved it! I want that praise! I crave it like Link craves Sheik! Maybe not that much...**

**I am excited to say I fit most, if not all, of Sheik's dialogue in here from the well scene. I really wanted to do that. In case you didn't realize, this is that idea we talked about. Hehe! I am super happy as to where it went. **

**Other people reading can review. I like reviews. And it helps me get the motivation to write more!**

**See you all later,**

**~Annoying :)**


End file.
